A class-based programming model is a style of object-oriented programming. In this model, classes define blueprints or templates. Classes are instantiated to generate objects in accordance with the blueprints or templates defined by the class.
A class is compiled to generate a class file (expressed as bytecode) which may include, but is not limited to fields, methods, name of source file that includes the class, interfaces, name of the class, super class of the class, access flags (abstract, static, etc.), pool of constants for the class, and a version number of the class file. Accordingly, each class file serves a “container” of a multitude of components including methods. Similarly, different programming languages/models make use of containers which may include methods.
Bytecode processed by a container-based programming language runtime typically adheres to a particular container format expected by the container-based programming language runtime. Methods, to be executed by the container-based programming language runtime, are included within containers that adhere to the particular container format.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.